1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for blocking contents of pornography on internet and particularly, to improved technology for blocking multimedia pornography based on contents of multimedia data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, as personal computer and internet are widely used, the use of services on internet is also increased, for example, World Wide Web (hereinafter referred to as web), File Transfer Protocol FTP and e-mail. In particular, various data provided on internet increase the use of internet. And, with the development of e-business, various multimedia contents including sound, music, image, video and three dimensional visual image are provided on internet. However, there is opposite effect that it is easy to access porno sites on internet and particularly, it becomes a severe social problem that juveniles are exposed to pornography on internet. And, the technological development for blocking contents of pornography is slower than that of the contents.
In a conventional method, pornography is blocked by analyzing URL address and characters of transferred data. However, the method has a limitation in blocking multimedia data. Therefore, a technology has been required that pornography is determined and the site is blocked according to contents of multimedia data. However, it is difficult and takes much time to analyze contents of enormous digital multimedia data provided on internet for determining pornography.
Recently, MPEG-7 has been formed for effectively storing and searching enormous multimedia data and efforts are being focused on the international standardization thereof. The standardization of MPEG-7 comprises a descriptor describing features of multimedia data such as audio, sound, image and video with small size and high efficiency and descriptor scheme formed by combining these descriptors. The MPEG-7 descriptor is expressed in a feature vector form by extracting features in the contents of data such as spatial relation, color, texture, shape, movement, sound, range of tone and spectrum.